Lukas Meunier
Lukas Meunier was a suspect in the murder investigations of archer Cass Posey in Bullseye, Deadeye (Case #4 of The North American Adventure) and horse riding fanatic Faith Bloom in Giddy Up and Die (Case #16 of The North American Adventure). Profile 19 years of age, Lukas is a local horse rider with brown eyes and short brown hair under a white cowboy hat. He is seen wearing a yellow-beige collared shirt under a desert camouflage overcoat. He also wears a blue and brown bandana with yellow and blue buttons on it as well a pair of dark sunglasses. In his first suspect appearance, Lukas has feathers in his hat. It is revealed that he eats chili. In his second appearance, he is seen wearing a neckerchief. It is learned that he drinks orange juice and knows how to rides horses. Events of Criminal Case Bullseye, Deadeye Lukas was first brought into suspicion when the team found his broken horse trophy at the Dealey Park. The young man thanks them for repairing and upon being asked about the victim, archer Cass Posey, he recalled having saw her walking around the park while he was taking Lighting, his horse, for a walk. He then went to explain that he couldn't help the team as he had never met the woman or spokes to her. Lukas as interrogated again after he was found trespassing on one of the crime scene. Upon being told by the police that he shouldn't do that, he told them that they sounded just like Cass after she had hurted him. When ask what he meant, the boy told them that he had lied about never meeting the woman has she was the reason he had not be able to participate to one of the most well-known horse race in the world! He went on to explains that Cass had not been careful while doing her archery, resulting in one of the arrow going straight into Lukas's leg. Although being furious that he couldn't, yet, be known as the youngest racer, he told them that he didn't went to murder miss Posey for such little thing. Lukas Meunier was found innocent after the victim's brother, Sean Posey, was found guilty for the murder of his sister. To Detach from Reality Although not appearing physically, it is learned that he became the apprentice of investigative journalist Diego Loukas. Giddy Up and Die Lukas was suspected again when he discovered the body of Faith Bloom and reported it to the team. After Wendy and the player successfully calmed the young man down, he explained he was only looking for Diego when he saw a red trail. Following it, he ended up finding the body of the woman. Freaked out at the sight and the thought and knowing that the team was coming, he rushed to his horse and, on the way, met up with them. When asked about the victim, he explained he didn't recognize her and went on his way, terrorized to have encountered a dead body. The young man was questioned when the team found a photo album showing that he had met the victim during a horse riding event. Lukas explained that Faith and him were always in some kind of competition against each other for reasons he never truly understood, causing them to not really like or care for each other. When asked why he didn't reveal the victim's identity, he explained that due to the panic and how badly she had been trampled, he didn't recognize her until a few minutes after he encountered them. When asked if he could have murdered his rival, he only told them that he understood why they could think he would be the murderer as he was close with a horse, but told them that the only bad thing he would be able to do to her would be throwing orange juice in her face. He was found innocent again after the team arrested the victim's sister and professional profiler Natalie Bloom for the murder. Case Appearances *Bullseye, Deadeye (Case #4 of The North American Adventure) *To Detach from Reality (Case #15 of The North American Adventure; mentioned) *Giddy Up and Die (Case #16 of The North American Adventure) Trivia *Lukas is based off fellow writer and good friend BloodyNightWolf. Category:Characters (TNAA) Category:Suspects (TNAA)